Tears of Joy
by Lady Mercury
Summary: Takes place two weeks after The Body. Buffy is having strange dreams. About Angel, a table and ice cream?(Updated version, Beta read)


Title: Tears of Joy

Title: Tears of Joy

Author: Lady Mercury

Disclaimer: If I owned Angel. I wouldn't be here right now, would you??

Angel, Buffy, Cordelia, Xander and Willow belongs to Joss Whedon.

Summary: Takes place two weeks after The Body. Buffy is having strange

dreams. About Angel, a table and ice cream?

Spoilers: IWRY, The body.

Rating: PG 13 (No sex, but mentions of it)

Feedback: [maddan3@hotmail.com][1]

Archive: Send me mail before posting it up, I want to know where it goes!

Author's notes: As I have said before, English isn't my native language so

have mercy!!! The Lyric's: Made in Heaven by QUEEN!!!!

****************

I'm taking my right in destiny, willing to play my part

Living with painful memories, loving with all my heart

Made in heaven made in heaven it was all meant to be yeah

Made in heaven made in heaven

That's what they say can't you see

That's what everybody says to me can't you see, oh

I know I know I know that it's true

Yes it's really meant to be deep in my heart

I'm having to learn to pay the price, they're turning me upside down

Waiting for possibilities, don't see too many around

Made in heaven made in heaven it's for all to see

Made in heaven made in heaven

That's what everybody says everybody says to me

It was really meant to be oh can't you see

Yeah everybody everybody says yes it was meant to be

Yeah yeah

When stormy weather comes around it was made in heaven

When sunny skies break through behind the clouds

I wish it could last forever yeah

Wish it could last forever for ever

Made in heaven

I'm playing my role in history, looking to find my goal

Taking in all this misery but giving it all my soul

Made in heaven made in heaven it was all meant to be

Made in heaven made in heaven

That's what everybody says wait and see

It was really meant to be so plain to see, yeah

Everybody everybody everybody tells me so

Yes it was plain to see yes it was meant to be

Written in the stars

Written in the stars

Written in the stars

************

Buffy bolted up from her bed. Even after she had woken up the words "I will

never forget" rang in her head. Pictures of Angel flashed before her eyes,

Angel in the sun, Angel and her in bed eating ice cream, Angel and her

making love on a kitchen table.

"God." Buffy thought. "I'm going mad, all that has happened lately has

finally made me crazy. Spike's feelings for me, mother's death has finally

pushed me over the edge. And now all these strange dreams of me and Angel,

together in LA. But why on earth would I dream about making love on a

kitchen table? Some secret fantasy?" Buffy blushed when she remembered

more vivid pictures of the kitchen table scene.

"I must get a life." She said aloud to herself. "But what kind of life can

I offer, part time student, part time slayer? Sorry can't go out tonight

darling, must slay some vamps. Yeah, no guy will believe that, and if

someone did, he would leave me because he couldn't handle it, like Riley. .

.God, don't think about Riley. Riley is gone, I will go on just like I went

on after Angel. . .Angel spilling ice cream on his chest, Angel walking

toward me in the sun. Before Buffy could drift away into fantasyland her

phone rang.

"Buffy Summers here." Buffy answered absently still thinking of Angel.

". . ."

"Xander, if it's you, I swear to God I will kill y. . ."Buffy was cut of by

the voice of an angel.

Her Angel.

"Buffy, it's me"

"Angel? What, why, how. . .God has something happened?" She asked, going

through every possibly candidate in line for a disaster.

"No, no, I just wanted. . ."

"Wanted what?" Buffy asked a bit hard. Too hard she thought too late as

she practically heard Angel withdraw from the phone and her.

"I sorry," He murmured.

"No Angel, it's my fault, I shouldn't had been so hard to you." Buffy said

trying to make Angel not hang up. "What did you want Angel?"

"I wanted to see you." He said hesitantly.

"God." Buffy thought. "He acts like I don't want to see him. Just because

every time we see each other we fight. . .right now I see why he acts like

that."

"Buffy." Angel asked again.

She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sure Angel, you are welcome to come." She said feeling better for the

first time in two weeks since her mother died. "When are you coming?

"Tomorrow." Angel answered.

"Ok, see you then. . .Angel."

"Yes. . . bye."

She could almost her him suppress an "I love you" before hanging up the

phone.

********************

Evening, Sunnydale next day.

Angel stood nervously before Buffy's door to the college room she shared

with Willow. He had had at least ten panic attacks even before calling her,

but now it felt like he was about to faint.

"For God's sake Angel, just knock on the door." Cordelia said impatiently.

"What if she is seeing someone? She could have met someone she attracts

guys like honey attracts bees. I should go." Angel said turning to walk

away when the door burst open. A blond, small thing jumped him, made him

lose balance and they fell together in a tangle of arms and legs. Angel was

about to say something when she started kiss him all around his face.

"Ehh, guys." Cordelia said. Looking down at the two of them kissing on the

floor. "People are starring."

Angel managed to pull way, panting hard.

"Buffy, we should get. . ." He was cut of by a punch in the face by his true

love. Buffy glared at him. He just stared at her confused. "Why did you

hit me?"

"Because, you took away a day for me." She said looking hurt, angry and

happy.

"A day. . . you remember." He whispered.

"Ehhh, you know guys, I will leave you two to discuss this alone." Cordelia

said and left.

Buffy and Angel rose from the floor and went into her and Willow's room.

"Well, Angel. Were you ever going to tell me?" Buffy said staring into his

nut-brown eyes.

"Buffy, I had to do it, you know why, what I don't know is how you possibly

could remember."

"I went to Giles after you called me and told him about the dreams that I

had had lately about you and me. He performed a spell to see if it was some

kind of demon trying to take control of my mind. Instead he found out that

they were real memories. Believe me when I say that I was really pissed when

I found out." She said.

"I know." Angel said, "My jaw feels broken.

"Serves you right," She said defiantly. Angel looked hurt at her voice.

Buffy stared at him, feeling the anger melt away, and instead being replaced

by love. She felt the tears press behind her eyes, tears she had tried to

suppress since the death of her mother.

Angel saw how Buffy fought with her emotions, to keep the tears from

falling. She lost the fight and big tears started to fall from her eyes.

With a sob she threw herself into his arms, hugging and crying, whispering

over and over again that she loved him, that she couldn't stand to be

without him.

Suddenly she went still in his arms. She reached to touch his heart the same

way she had done before her memory was taken from her. She whispered. "I

felt your heart beat."

Buffy held her hand over his heart. Not daring to believe what she for a

second had felt.

"Your heart Angel. It's beating." She looked up and Angel laid his hand over

hers.

"Yes Buffy, your love has made me human."

"I. . . how?" She whispered.

"I saved a young woman from a demon a couple of days ago. Next day I woke

up, with a heartbeat, and a craving for food. The oracles must finally have

found me worthy to be a human again. But I really don't care how or why I

became human again. My only thought was to find you. And I almost gave poor

Wesley a heart attack when I walked into the office in broad daylight."

"So when you called me. . .that was to tell me that you were human?

"Yes. . . you don't know how frightened I was that you would have moved

on...that you would have stopped loving me." Angel said looking down on the

floor.

Buffy caressed his face with her small hand, then she whispered into his

ear. "I would never love anyone as I love you my love, my Angel."

Angel smiled at her and carefully kissed her.

********

When Cordelia with the company of Xander, Willow and Anya later returned the

door was locked and a sign hung on the door telling not to disturb.

"Well it looks like I will sleep at home tonight." Willow sighed.

"Stop it, you're giving me mental pictures." Xander yelled.

"Xander they are just having sex." Anya said. "Which reminds me, we haven't

had sex in 1 hour, how about your car?

Xander just stared at her.

"Do they always act like this?" Cordelia whispered to Willow, who only

nodded.

"Ehh. . . Anya..." Xander started to say, then he stopped. He thought he

heard something. It was coming from inside Buffy and Willow's room. Xander

felt his cheek flush red.

"What do you say about leaving?" He asked the girls.

"Good idea." Cordelia said looking slightly red herself.

"I'm with you." Willow said blushing like a tomato.

"No, wait" Anya said. I want to here them having se. . ." Anya didn't finish

the sentence as Xander clasped his hand over her mouth and dragged her from

the hall with Willow and Cordelia right behind.

Epilogue

Angel and Buffy married and had 4 children. Willow rejoined with Oz and they

also married. Anya and Xander are still together having sex. Tara moved on.

Giles met a lovely woman and got married, too. Riley disappeared in South

America. Cordelia became an actress and married a rich man. Spike got the

chip out of his head and rejoined Drusilla.

THE END

   [1]: http://lw11fd.law11.hotmail.msn.com/cgi-bin/compose?curmbox=F000000001&a=a7b298cf9a4916dfd239837a37bb8533&mailto=1&to=maddan3@hotmail.com&msg=MSG987911723.3&start=985251&len=10541&src=&type=x



End file.
